My Best Friends Brother
by Feferoniandcheesepizza
Summary: You and Dave are best friends. Though, people seem to get mixed up with that and boyfriends. You always remind them that you are NOT a homosexual, though you never say if you're heterosexual or not, because no one ever really asks. But when Dave's brother asks something that you're more then surprised at what happens next. RATED M FOR SWEARING, AND POSSIBLE SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**HOMESTUCK IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE SAME AMAZING MAN. **

**WARNING FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AND SMUT. (nomnomnom)**

**HAVE FUN AND THANKS FOR READING~ HAZAAAAAH**

**Also, I apologise in advance if I get personalities and stuff wrong, I'm not very good at that yet, but I'll get a hold of it soon enough! ^-^**

**This is a BroJohn fic, but I may end up putting other pairings in here possibly. I'll let you know if I do.**

* * *

The two of you were best friends, and nothing more. People often said you guys would be so cute together, or say that you two looked like you were dating. You always had the same answer for everyone "I am not a homosexual." Which wasn't a complete lie. You said nothing about being heterosexual. No one knew about your bisexual-ness. Not even your best friend. You were to scared to tell anyone in fear of being bullied.

Before Dave came around you didn't have any friends and got bullied a lot over the stupidest of things. Mostly it was about the fanny pack your father INSISTED on you wearing because of your peanut allergy. After a couple of years your dad finally stopped making you wear that stupid thing, and let you use your backpack for anything you needed for your allergy. People would say your fanny pack made you look quite homosexual, and that's when you started your whole " I am not a homosexual" Thing. Though, you don't say it as much as people think you do, it's only really when people bring up you and Dave being or not being together.

Dave was your best friend, and nothing else. People really need to get the hint about these things. Sometimes you think Dave tells people to say you guys would be cute to get on your nerves, but it doesn't really that much. You've gotten pretty used to it even though it's only been happening for a year or so.

At the moment, you are playing music on your piano. You were in the middle of playing Some pony music that Dave's brother got you into when you heard the beep of some one messaging you.

**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

**TG: **_**hey**_

**TG:**_** bro says you can come over tomorrow**_

**TG:**_** as long as you try not to pay for dinner this time**_

**TG:**_** if that's alright with yo[u**_

**TG:**_** we all know how much you just fucking love to pay for shit**_

**EB:**_** well yea, I'm okay with that. why do you guys always eat out anyways? do you ever cook a meal**_

**TG:**_** no we just normally eat out**_

**TG**_**:**__**because you know**_

**TG**_**:**__**why the fuck not**_

**EB**_**:**__**well anyways yes I'm fine with not paying for dinner. I'm a little short on money anyways!**_

**TG:**_** my bros going to be exited as shit to hear your not paying**_

**TG:**_** because he also loves to pay for shit**_

**TG:**_** whats with you two and your similarities**_

**TG:**_** its like youre fucking soul mates or some shit**_

**EB:**_** maybe we are and maybe we're not but you'll never know**_

**EB:**_** you okay there? it's been like 10 minutes and if you don't respond soon I'm going to go play more pony music on my keyboard. **_

**TG:**_** yeah sorry**_

**TG:**_** im here man**_

**TG: **_**just got all caught up in my blogging**_

**TG:**_** you know how that shit is**_

**EB:**_** too late I'm playing pony music. you missed me.**_

**TG:**_** damn it**_**TG:**_** now I cant confess my eternal love for you**_

**EB: **_**oh look I'm done playing pony music and there's a message left for me! lets see what it is.**_

**EB:**_** aw that's cute dave**_

**EB: **_**love you too**_

**TG:**_** im not joking**_

**EB:**_** what**_

**TG:**_** yea I actually really love you**_

**EB: **_**dave**_

**TG: **_**john**_

**EB: **_**what the fuck dave**_

**TG:**_** hey john**_

**EB: **_**what**_

**TG:**_** no homo**_

**EB:**_** oh my god dave I'm going to kill you.**_

**TG: **_**bro I have to go**_

**TG:**_** ill see you tomorrow**_

**EB: **_**okay! bye dave have a good night**_

**TG:**_** see you**_

_**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**_

You really thought he was serious about the whole loving you thing. You're glad he was because you don't feel the same way towards him.

You glance over at the clock and you are shocked to find out it's past 10. You decide to go to bed because you're pretty stoked for tomorrow. A whole day of hanging out with your best friend, playing video games and making music. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun and you could already tell.

* * *

You knock on the door of the apartment Dave shares with his brother and wait for some one to open it. After a small amount of waiting you get pretty impatient so you knock on the door once again, this time the door opening right after the last knock. "Sorry little dude. I was taking a shower and Daves got his headphones in blasting music." Daves brother was wearing only a towel around his waist, and his hair was wet and down instead of gelled up like it normally is. He wasn't wearing his giant anime shades, and he normally doesn't unless he's out of the house. He got comfortable not wearing them around you pretty soon seeing as you come over pretty much every weekend. "That's okay. Mind if I come in?" He gave a slight smirk "Come on in." You walk in the oh-so-familiar home and go straight for Dave's room.

You turn the handle and invite yourself into the room like usual, and as soon as you do you hear horrid rap music coming through his headphones. _Right now would be the perfect time to scare the living shit out of him_. You walk up behind him careful not to make any noise what so ever. But before you can place your hand on his shoulder he spins his chair so its facing you "Boo"

You let out a loud scream, covering your mouth with both hands, pretending that doing so might actually do something. He slid his headphones so they rested on his neck. "Is my bro out of the shower?". Surprisingly he's not wearing his shades like he normally does. " Yea, I think so. He might of gone back in but I'm not sure." A small smirk settled on his face. "Alright, I hope you don't mind if I go have a quick shower. Bro takes forever in there" You laugh slightly. "Sure! go ahead. I'll just talk to your brother or something!" Dave stands up, gathers some clothing and heads over to the bathroom. You, on the other hand go into the kitchen, finding Dave's brother raiding his own fridge.

"Hey Dirk!" He looks over at you and smiles "Since when were we on a first name basis. You normally just call me bro." You think for a minute. "I'm not really sure, I guess your name just popped into my head before bro did!" You laugh at your own stupidity. "Did Dave go for a shower?" You nod your head. "Okay, I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyways, without him around." Okay that was kind of unsettling. "Uh, what is it?" you ask sheepishly. "Well you know how you claim to not be a homosexual?" "Mmhmm." "I've never heard you say anything about being heterosexual."

_HolyshitHolyshitHolyMotherFu ckingShit. _"So?" This was making you quite nervous. No one's ever called you out for that. "So, I have a question." "what is it?" "Are you a heterosexual?" "Uh.." You pause for a moment. You could lie and say yes, but the pause you're making at this moment would probably indicate that you're lying. You decide to tell him the truth.

"No.. But don't tell anyone! You're the only person who knows!" You're pretty sure he was trying to hide a smile, but you aren't to sure. "Okay, so you're bisexual? And Dave doesn't know? I thought for sure you wouldn't told him!" You sigh a bit. "Yea, I guess so. And no. I haven't told anyone, except you, now." "Well that's a bit of a convenience."

_What did he mean by that? How in anyway would that be a convenience? _Suddenly he was directly in front of you. His thumb and for finger were on your chin, lifting your head up so you were looking at him.

"D-Dirk, what are you doing?" He placed his forehead on yours and smiled. "Depends on what you want me to do." _What the actual fuck._ You just stared at him, stunned at how and why he would say something like this, bewildered at how you got in this position. Without warning he placed his lips on yours. Your eyes widened. _His lips are so soft…_

Your eyes close slowly and you melt into the kiss, moving your lips along with his. Of course it wasn't like you two were making out, just soft kisses, and you thought it was just amazing.

_What am I doing?_ _This is my best friends brother! I shouldn't be doing this._ You pulled away slowly, a deep blush on your face. Dirk smirked and kissed the top of your nose. "God damn it, why are you so cute." The two of you were to busy kissing to realise that the shower had turned off, and the door had opened. Dave was standing in the doorway of the small kitchen, gawking at what he had just saw.

"Uh-But-John-Bro-Kissing- No-Nope-I did not see that. No way." He was shaking his head as he spoke . "Shit." You mutter under your breath. _What am I supposed to do now? Holy shit this is not happening. Nope._ "I… Uh.. I think I'm just going to, you know, leave now…" Dave looked at you "No! don't go!" He coughed "I-uh- mean, you just got here, and sure that was awkward as fuck but don't leave yet. So what, you like my brother. Nothing wrong with that." Dave seemed so frantic when he spoke. _This is so weird. neither of them have ever acted this way before._

* * *

_**Okay so here's chapter one! **_

_**I've been trying to update the other two stories I've already posted, but I really have no clue what to write. Sorry.**_

_**So, I feel bad when I don't update my stuff in awhile because I know there's a few of you who actually read this horrible bullshit that I write, so that's why I randomly write new stuff.**_

_**As of now I'm working one chapter 2 of "It All Started As A Prank" and that other one I posted that's really shitty and I can't remember the name of.**_

_**I'm also working on another one, and I'm trying on making that one some one fucking awesome, so that wont be posted for awhile. BUT I'll try to keep this one updated because it's one of my favourite pairings~!**_

_**Sorry for all my writers notes and stuff, I just like to keep you guys updated! 3**_

_**HAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~**_

_**ohyes, also, for anyone whos kind of confused on the italics, (which you shouldn't be, but just in case) I just recently learned that YOU CAN ACTUALLY PUT THE CHARACTERS THOUGHTS IN A STORY WHILE MAINTAINING GOOD GRAMMAR and I like using it, because yea.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D (I'm going to shush now because it's 11:30 and I have no internet, and I have school tomorrow soyeahbye.)) **_

_**((Sorry this chapters short. I'm bad with long chapters))**_


	2. UPDATE

Hello!

I guess this is just kind of an update im putting on all my stories.

i WILL MOST LIKELY be able to update them soon! but i can give no promises :(

My computer is STILL BROKEN and it is too expensive for us to fix, luckily my grandmother has a computer she was nice enough to lend me, BUUT i just entered the time of my FIRST EVER EXAMS and i've been trying to study my butt off, but between writing and studying i will try to write some updates! ( i can also do it after/before exams seeing as all of them start at 8:30 (one starts at 12:30 tho) and i live a 3 hour walk away. i'll be staying at school.) But yes!

i apologize for the hiatus but one of the stories should be updated soon, i'll go by the amount of favourites/followers of the stories to choose which one to update first. Thank you all for putting up with my bs. :D


End file.
